Color laser in-line printers typically have distinct color and monochrome print modes, each of which may be capable of printing pages at equal speed. Monochrome pages may typically be printed in either the monochrome or full-color mode, while color pages may be printed only in the full-color mode. Printing monochrome pages in the full-color mode may increase wear on consumables within the printer, such as toner cartridges, print drums, etc. For this reason, one type of printer prints each color page of a print job in the full-color print mode and each monochrome page in the monochrome print mode. However, switching print modes between pages of the print job in this manner may cause delay and additional wear on printer parts and consumables.